Feelings Run Deep
by takers-bbygirl
Summary: this s a story about two people tha come together after all the pain they have had .... A/N im not really good at summaries so please read and review.


A/N hey i dont own Mark Callaway or any other wwe supperstars i only own tiffany.

She didn't know why she was even here. It was loud and crowed. She had just gotten out of a 4and ½ year relationship with a guy she thought was her every thing. She should be at home crying her eyes out but instead she was in a dance club down the street from her house. What was she thinking. She told herself over and over that she wasn't going to cry that why she was here to give her something to do cause' if she stayed home all she would think about was what had just happened a little earlier in the night.

She had just got home from work when she walked in to her Condo and found her boyfriend fucking another girl in there bedroom. Come to found out the other girl was not someone she didn't know but her best friend well her now ex-best friend.

They had tried to say that it wasn't was she was thinking she had to laugh at that what was it then her best friend had tripped and feel on her boy friends dick no she didn't think so. She just let them try to explain while she grabbed the few things she knew she would need, she was going to stay in the house her dad had left for her. She only stayed in that house when she needed to get a way or something and tonight was one of those nights.

She went to the bar to order another drink when she got there she got a jack and coke. Yea it was a strong drink but she needed something strong to help her tonight. In one swallow she down the drink she turned to asked the bar tender for another when she saw a pair of the most amazing green eyes looking at her. She felt the hot blush creeping up her neck. Why was he looking at her like that she was nothing special. Well at less she though so. What did she care anyway she wasn't looking for a man she hated men right now no way was she ever going to let her guard down for another man again that just wasn't happening .

All he wanted was a beer just one beer and he would leave. That's what he kept telling himself that is until he saw her at the bar. She had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long brown hair, honey brown eyes lips that called his name, and a figure to die for from what he could see. When she turned and looked him right in the eyes all he could do was stare.

Even though he had sworn off relationships after his last divorce he wouldn't mind spending a night with her. But that's all it would be it just had to be.

Before he even realized what he was doing he had already got out of his seat and made his way over to her. The closer he got the better she looked and the more his body started to react to her.

"Hi is anyone sitting here" he asked shocking her

She was deep in thought when he came over so when she heard his voice she jumped. At first she was going to say no and walk off but decided she wanted to know what he wanted after all. "No, no one is sitting there." she said in a low voice.

"Do you mind if I join you then" he asked in a deep sexy voice.

"Sure why not." she said

He took the set beside her and ordered another beer. While the bar tender was still there he asked her if she wanted another drink she shook her head yea and told him what she was drinking.

"So what's your name darling" he asked his southern drawl slipping through

"Tiffany and your's." she asked

"Its Mark, well Tiffany why are you sitting here by your self and not with your boyfriend." He asked

Tiffany had to laugh at that he was asking why she wasn't with her boyfriend because he was a worthless peace of shit as far as she was concerned. But she wasn't going to tell him that. "Well I don't have a boyfriend at the moment maybe that's why." she answered

Mark gave a little smile to that even though he could hear the pain in her voice when she said that. After a few minutes of silence Mark decided to ask her to dance

She hesitated at first not sure if she really wanted to be there anymore but said what the hell, maybe he was just what she needed to get her mind off her ex. He look like the type to make you forget about all your problems and that just what she needed. "Sure why not" she said smiling at him.

Mark had to take a step back when she smiled. She went from beautiful to breath taking. He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. As they started to dance to the song Mark notice that she had a really nice ass.

As Tiffany was grinding on him to the music she started to feel something long and hard pressed to her backside. She smiled to herself and decided to have a little fun with him. She dipped down low and came back up slowly still grinding on him. She heard him grant and could help the smile that lit her face.

"So you think that funny do you" he asked close to her ear. He couldn't wait to get her alone he would give her something to smile about alright.

"I don't know what your talking about." she said in the most innocent way.

"Is that so?" he asked "why don't we get out of here and I show you what im talking about." he said in a deep sexy voice.

She had to think about that one but after a minute she came to a decision this what she wanted something to help her get over her loser of ex. Why shouldn't it be with a one night stand. Hot sweaty sex with a sexy man that's just what she needed. Only problem was she didn't know if that was her thinking those things or the alcohol she couldn't be sure.

"Ok come on then." she said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the club.

________________________________________________________________________

Hey I just want to say please review and let me know what you guys think and that I hope that you like my story…..


End file.
